


No Lies Little One.

by mIDNIGHTwOLF (va_di_pa)



Series: No Lies little One [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Lies, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/mIDNIGHTwOLF
Summary: A love between two people has its ups and downs that have to be overcome together.A love like the one between these two special people who have been marked by life, often allows something to happen that no one, even wizards, has dared to believe.But I can tell you that the manifestation of this love will enchant all living beings.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: No Lies little One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	No Lies Little One.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive possible mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> I am always open for any corrections.
> 
> I have posted this fanfic in German under the same title.

"NO!"  
"You will do as I tell you!"  
"No, I won't! I don´t believe you! This is just one of your dirty tricks!"

~Behind the two~

"He won't believe him. He's had too much other shit beaten into him."  
The blonde threw a bitter look at his old school friend.  
"I didn't mean it like that. Don't look at me so angry. Sometimes he deserved it."  
"How dare you! When HE hears this, this will be our last day."  
The black-haired man wrinkled his hooked nose.

~Back with the two in the middle of the room~

"Please listen to me.," said the elder, almost pleading with a worried frown.  
"I have listened to you for far too long. I should never have let all this happen. You have been telling me lies from the very beginning."  
"I never lied to you, I would never do that to you."  
" Everyone lies to me!", the smaller one had meanwhile jumped up from his seat.  
"Please sit back down. It's not good for..."  
"NOT GOOD! What is not good!?" he interrupted him rudely, "YOU are not good for me! You are the one who keeps telling me stories all the time. I should never have come here. That was my biggest mistake!"

~One floor higher in the salon~

"He'll never believe him."  
"He's already believed so many impossible things we thought he didn't."  
"Well, yes... but THAT! I mean I wouldn't believe it either if I was told. It's just...um...unusual, even for us," said the blond man with a spoiled face.  
"Oh honey, please sit down with me. Your restlessness is no good to any of us."  
"I'm not restless," he said as he sat down.  
"No, of course not," said his friend, with a slight grin, from his armchair.  
"Darling, he will have no choice but to believe it, in a few months at the latest he will no longer be able to deny it himself. And don't pull your face like that, it's a nice thing that's happening to him," she said with a slight giggle.  
"You don't know him, he would likely believe he has a tumor or worse before he believes that. It is normal for you but for us it's just weird, it's not really natural."

~Back with the two quarrels in the library~

"What do you mean?! It wasn't a mistake for you to come here, it was one of your best decisions."  
"I... I can't go on. I just can't go on. All these lies, all these lies..."  
"It's not a lie. I told you from the beginning I would never lie to you.  
Especially about a thing like this. Please sit down." he looked fondly at the younger one.  
"It can't be anything but a lie, or do you think I'm completely stupid. Something like this is impossible!"  
"We're wizards, and I've been told you attract impossible things. Why are you so afraid of that? Since you were 11, you've experienced things that seemed impossible before, and you think I'm lying about this?  
"Yes, but things were still fairly normal, but this is just unnatural!"  
The older one looked at him horrified, he simply did not understand how he could call this unnatural.  
"Unnatural"? It's a miracle, not unnatural. Many wizards have been trying for almost centuries to make it possible for them to do the same. Only those with a high magical core can do it, and you call it unnatural?!"  
The little one looked at him in disbelief, how could he believe him, this was impossible, wasn't it?  
Suddenly he felt so exhausted, he would love to sit down, but then he would show him that he was giving in to him and he did not want that ... not yet.  
He had always wanted it, but he had not thought that it would happen, especially not after he had met the elder one and now he told him that it was possible.  
What was he supposed to believe?

~The two men behind them~

"He's starting to believe it."  
"How would you know. You aren´t using legilimens are you?. He'd never forgive you."  
"No! It's all over his face."  
The small one was still simply standing there, while the older one sat down on the sofa, stroking his hand through his slightly curled brown hair.  
"I don't think he takes it well that the boy doesn't believe him. He's worried - all this stress is doing him no good."  
"The boy always has to be so stubborn."  
"We should do something, maybe I should get Cissy, she can handle these two much better anyway."  
"There's nothing left to lose if this continues... I don't want to imagine that.  
"I'll go and get her," the blond stepped out of the room, shaking his head.

~With the older one on the sofa.~

He doesn't believe me, what else can I say?  
If he doesn't believe him, something is bound to happen.  
He can't lose him he loved him, he loved them.  
This whole thing is dangerous enough without them arguing.  
He looked up briefly, there he stood with his head slightly bowed and stared at nothing, his mouth slightly contorted but at the same time his arms hung limply beside his body, he looked pale.  
"Please believe me", if one could see him as he almost begged a Griffindor on his knees. His reputation would be ruined, his false reputation.  
The younger one looked up and straight into his eyes.  
Those eyes were the first thing that caught his attention years ago, those wonderful green eyes that seemed to look into his soul.  
"No lie?" asked the younger one.  
"No. No lie only the plain and often unbelievable truth."  
The green-eyed man took a step forward and let himself be embraced by the waiting arms of the elder.  
"I thought... it's just so much... I mean... I..."  
"Shh. I know. It was my fault. I should have explained it to you gently. But when Severus told me, I was just so happy."

~Narcissa reentered with Lucius~

"I don't think those two need any assistance anymore," she said to the blond man, looking at the two intertwined lovers.  
"Hmph. Apparently not anymore."

~Severus joined them~

"I think this is going to be even worse than with you. If the mood swings are this bad right now."  
Both Narcissa and Lucius looked at him scowling.

~Blaise and Draco joined the adults~

"Well, it's about time."  
"He's gonna have a lot of problems with him if it's like this now."

~The lovers on the couch~

"Relax, little one, it's not good for you to keep stressing out like this."  
"I am not little! I´m calm, I´m calm all the time. Your arms are so soft," he said with a sigh.  
"I love you Harry. I love you and the little us."  
"I love you Tom"

Together they laid their hands on the still flat stomach of Harry, in which their little us grew up and already began to turn all their lives upside down.


End file.
